Ghost Memories
by authoress-next-door
Summary: Sasuke returns only to find out that Sakura is dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the inspiration from our little story telling. I just gotta do this story! **

**Naruto and it's Characters aren't mine!**

* * *

It's been four years since Sasuke's departure and a year after Sakura's death. No one really knew what happened to Sakura. All they knew was Naruto was going to visit Sakura on her birthday but Naruto saw the door of her apartment was open and things were messed up inside. And in her room, he found Sakura lying on the bed. No injuries, no liquids or medicines around her and whatsoever, no blood. It's as if she died while she was sleeping.

Tsunade said that it might be her depression. Naruto even suggested that Sakura forgot to breathe. But up until now, her cause of death remains a mystery.

* * *

One morning, Naruto went into the old flower fields. Inside of it, at the end of the flower fields, was Sakura's resting place. Naruto always visited her. Her gravestone was under a cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto grinned as if he was really talking to someone.

"You know, I have a mission today with Sai, Kakashi-sensei and Ino." Naruto sat beside the gravestone.

"I really miss you Sakura-chan!" Naruto was fighting his tears.

"I wish teme was here, I'm sure he misses you too. I know that he misses you even before. He loves you, you know."

"Well, I better get going!" Naruto stood up. "Bye Sakura-chan!"

And with that, Naruto ran off.

On the gates, Naruto and the others were already there.

"Where have you been Naruto?" Ino asked annoyed.

"I talked with Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi sighed. At least Naruto was all better now, the day he found Sakura lifeless, he almost went crazy and he threw things around him.

Kakashi and Jiraiya had to knock him out just to calm him down.

"Well! Let's go!" Naruto raised his arms above his head.

"Wait!" Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's chest. Kakashi pointed at the gates.

"Teme?!" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. It was really him.

Without any warning, Naruto punched Sasuke on the face.

"What the fu-" Sasuke muttered standing up.

"Naruto!" Kakashi and Sai pulled him back.

"I'm so gonna kill you SASUKE!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO SAKURA?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WHEN YOU LEFT HER DAMNIT?!"

"Naruto calm down!" Sai shouted.

"Well, that's a weird welcome home present." Sasuke said.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

Finally, Naruto calmed down. "Tch..." Naruto crossed his arms.

"I killed Orochimaru and a few Akatsuki members." Sasuke said proudly. "I was hoping to be permitted back here."

"Sasuke-kun! You're really coming back?" Ino's eyes were all hearts.

Sasuke nodded. "Where's Sakura?"

As he said her name, the four of them looked away. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"You gotta go to the Hokage first." Naruto said. "We have a mission so you need to go there by yourself."

Sasuke nodded and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How'd you think he'll react?" Ino asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He better cry or I'll be the one making him cry!" Naruto said.

* * *

Sasuke was allowed to see Tsunade. Good thing Tsunade was in a good mood that day.

"So you want to come back?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And you killed Orochimaru and a few other Akatsuki members?" Tsunade was staring at him.

Sasuke just nodded.

"Fine." Was all Tsunade could say at the moment.

"That's it?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No punishment, no trial, even a probation?" Sasuke was confused.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and threw him a confused look. "Do you want one?"

"Well, no." Sasuke said.

"I won't send you to missions for a month though and you can't use any offensive techniques inside the village for a week. Are you happy now?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke nodded. After being dismissed, he quickly headed towards his old apartment. There was nothing but dust.

He coughed as he entered the apartment then immediately cleaned up. Then he took a bath and relaxed himself at the sofa that was now dust free.

He was in deep thought. How could Tsunade just let him go like that? And where's Sakura?

Morning came fast and Sasuke decided to wander around town. He went to Sakura's apartment. To his surprise, the whole apartment was blocked with caution tape.

"What the-" Sasuke gasped.

"Oi Sasuke." Shikamaru passed by.

"What happened here?" Sasuke asked.

"You mean, no one has told you yet?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shook his head slowly as he shook of a gut feeling.

"Go in the flower fields and look for a almost dead cherry blossom tree." Shikamaru instructed.

Sasuke nodded then went straight to the said place.

When Sasuke saw the almost dead tree, he noticed the gray stone below it. Sasuke gasped and suddenly fell into his knees.

"S-S-Sakura..." He muttered as he read the engraved name of Sakura.

* * *

**New story again in replacement of my old one.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! After, what? A hundred, thousand years? I have updated! Wushu!!**

* * *

Sasuke returned at his house. He was sitting on the couch, staring at the small center table in front of him. His was face was tear-stained and his eyes were half opened. He wanted to sleep, or rather wake up from this nightmare. But he couldn't, this was no ordinary nightmare.

She was dead, and he's in reality.

Sasuke glanced to his side to check on the time. It was six in the evening. He spent hi day at the fields, just staring at the gray dull stone.

"What have I done?" Sasuke covered his face with both of his hands with his elbows on his laps. Tears ran down again.

-

It was another day and Sasuke woke up on the couch. He never did realize he cried himself to sleep. Sasuke stood up sniffing and went straight to the bathroom.

After getting ready for the day, he went outside and took a walk. He went straight to Sakura's old house. He entered the caution tapes then entered her house. The living room was filthy. Dust was everywhere and the things were scattered. The windows were broken and some of the walls were tearing up.

Sasuke went upstairs and headed to Sakura's bedroom. As he entered, he was surprised. The room was clean. Everything was in order. Sasuke went to her dresser and saw a picture frame of old team seven and the new team Kakashi. Sasuke took the old picture and smiled a bit when he saw his old team.

Then memories filled his mind.

The Chuunin Exams.

Their first mission.

And last but not the least, the day he left her on that cold, hard bench.

He quickly placed the frame back into place as he felt his eyes urging to leak again. He placed his hands on his pockets then looked around the room.

Suddenly, Sasuke heard footsteps from outside the room. He quickly turned around and faced the door.

He was gonna activate his Sharingan but he couldn't. He didn't wanna prolong his probation.

"Anyone there?" He asked.

No one answered.

As Sasuke was gonna look away, he saw a shadow passing by the room.

Sasuke returned his gaze on the door. "Odd."

Sasuke shook his head. Maybe his depression just made his imagination wild.

Sasuke returned his gaze at the bed then his eyes popped out.

"Who are you?"

"S-S-Sakura?" Sasuke took a step back.

"What are you doing in my room?" She asked as she stood up from bed.

Sasuke took another step back.

"Okay, I'm losing my mind." Sasuke closed his eyes then covered his ears. "Don't lose it, Sasuke."

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Sasuke opened his eyes and she was still in front of her.

"Sakura... but, you're dead." Sasuke muttered, making his guard up. He was sure this is just some kind of genjutsu.

"Dead? I'm dead? Of course not." She smiled.

She was wearing her everyday ninja clothes and she was smiling sweetly at him. Sasuke wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that she wasn't dead.

He was confused. Which was the dream? The part that she's dead? Or this one?

"Sakura..." He cautiously took a step forward towards her.

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

Sasuke stared at her. "You don't know me?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. You're old team mate?" Sasuke hinted.

"Old, team mate? Team mate..." Sakura looked like she was thinking hard.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"Well, you see I just slept and when I woke up, my house is a mess! I just cleaned my room." Sakura explained.

Sasuke walked cautiously towards her. Sakura just stood there staring at him in confusion.

Sasuke raised his hand and hesitantly touched her cheek. But he gasped when his hand passed through her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke stumbled back.

"What?" She asked.

"Y-You're..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm what?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"You're a g-ghost." Sasuke said.

* * *

**Short chappie. I'm still kinda busy with school, so I haven't been able to write longer ones, but don't worry, I'll make the next one longer.**

**Well, later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sad. :'(  
**

* * *

"I'm a ghost?" Sakura chuckled hard.

Sasuke stared at her, confused.

"You're a ghost." Sasuke pointed at her then ran a hand through her head.

Sakura gasped. "No way! I can't possibly be dead!"

"But you are!" Sasuke was getting pissed. Sakura's still stubborn even in the afterlife.

Sakura looked down at her feet. "I seem pretty normal to me." She wiggled her toes then stared at Sasuke.

"Look," Sasuke walked towards her again then ran his hand a few times through her head. "You're a ghost. A GHOST."

"Hmm..." Sakura sat back to her bed then Sasuke sighed.

Sasuke still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. This was bizarre.

"Sasuke... right?" Sakura suddenly interrupted his train of thought.

Sasuke nodded.

"Do you know me well?" Sakura asked.

That threw Sasuke for a minute. "Do I know Sakura? Of course I do. But... do I know her well?" Sasuke asked himself in his mind.

"Hm?" Sakura urged.

"W-Well, yeah. I guess so." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Okay. Help me remember everything!" Sakura jumped up.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. "What for? You're dead." He sighed at the thought.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I don't really know. But I feel that I need to remember something. Something important."

Sasuke was confused. "What's a dead person need to remember? Some sort of will?"

Sakura shrugged then stared deep in his eyes. "Please?"

Sasuke felt shivers down his spine but he felt something more than those chills. Something warm.

"...fine." He answered.

Ghost Sakura made a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Sakura jumped to hug him but ended up passing through him and through the walls.

She ran back inside and chuckled. "Oops."

"Alright, let's go to my house first. This place is a mess." Sasuke said.

Sakura nodded then they both went downstairs.

They walked outside and headed towards the apartment of Sasuke.

"Teme!"

"Naruto" Sasuke groaned as his blonde friend ran towards him. He was in front of his apartment when Naruto ran up to his friend.

"Who's he?" Sakura pointed at the running Naruto. Sakura was standing beside Sasuke, well more like floating a few inches above the ground.

Sasuke sighed. "That's Naruto. He's loud and annoying. He's our other team mate."

"Naruto huh." Sakura closed her eyes and tried to picture Naruto's grinning face.

-

_"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!"_

_"Let's have a date Sakura-chan!"_

_"I'll save teme for you! I promise!"_

-

"Naruto... Uzumaki?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"Hey Teme! Who are you talking to?" Naruto asked between pants.

"Sakura." He answered.

Naruto's grinning face suddenly turned furious. "Don't make fun of her teme."

"I'm not baka, she's beside me. Can't you see her?" Sasuke pointed to his left.

Naruto blinked then leaned closer to Sasuke's left.

"Riiight. You're losing it Sasuke." Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Try to date someone. You'll survive without Sakura. I mean, you don't need her right?"

And with that he ran away.

"What does he mean by you don't need me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke looked away then remembered the night he left Konoha.

"It's nothing. Let's go." Sasuke said as he opened the door to his apartment.

* * *

**Yay! Done updating.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update again, I suddenly had an emergency 'out of computer' life. So sorry. **

* * *

Sasuke placed the key into the keyhole then opened the door. He stepped to the side to let Ghost Sakura in but she was nowhere to be found.

"Sakura?" He called, looking like an idiot.

"Yeah?" He gasped then entered the door. Ghost Sakura was already inside, looking around his house.

Sasuke closed the door behind him then blinked a few times. "How did-..." Then something hit him. "Oh. Nevermind."

Ghost Sakura smiled sweetly at him. Sasuke felt his cheeks warmer than usual. Even in the afterlife, Sakura still does things to him.

"So... you remember Naruto now?" Sasuke asked as he sat on his sofa.

"Na... ruto? Oh! The blonde boy from awhile ago?" She sat beside him.

Sasuke felt her cold presence. "Y-Yeah." He blinked a few more times.

"I think so. Hmm... Lemme see..." Ghost Sakura closed her eyes.

Pictures of Naruto's grinning face clouded her mind. Then there was a sight of him with a bleeding head, Naruto protecting her, and their mission where Naruto hit her arm while he's overwhelmed by the kyuubi.

Ghost Sakura gently opened her eyes then Sasuke saw the change in her expression. Her face became more serious and straight.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah... I remember him." She suddenly looked away with eyes closed as one last memory of Naruto entered her mind.

_"Sakura, don't go to that mission! I swear that client is an asshole!"_

Then a flas of light came and revealed a new memory of Naruto again.

_"Sakura-chan, promise you'll return in one piece?" _

Then everything disappeared.

"Sakura? You okay?" Sasuke waved a hand in front of her pale face.

She suddenly opened her eyes then nodded. "Yeah, it's just a lot of memories of Naruto flooded in."

"So... is that good?" Sasuke asked.

"I think so?" She shrugged.

Sasuke sighed. "So... what do you want to do now?"

That made Sakura's straight face smile. "Well... I guess... um..." Ghost Sakura looked up.

Sasuke sighed again.

"I guess... I want to know more about you." Sakura finally said.

Sasuke was surprised, he didn't expect that from her. "Hn. Shoot."

Ghost Sakura was delighted at his approval.

"Okay... so let's start, um... are you some sort of my best friend or something?" She asked.

Sasuke had to think hard. "Well... you have a lot of friends, almost everyone is your best friend."

"Oh. I see. Hmm..." Ghost Sakura thought hard on the next question. "You're my team mate right?"

Sasuke nodded.

"So meaning we did a lot of training?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke nodded one more time.

"Hm... so what do we usually talk about?" She asked.

Okay, that threw in Sasuke for a bit. What did they usually talk about? His longest normal conversation with her is during one sparring day when Sakura had to explain to him some chakra controlling techniques, and that was it.

"Well... we talk about... stuff." Sasuke finally said.

"Stuff?" Sakura waited.

"You know... stuff. I don't rememeber much... uh... training stuff." Sasuke shrugged at himself.

"O-kay... last one..." Ghost Sakura nodded.

"Fine." Sasuke nodded back.

"What kind of relationship did we have?"

Sasuke suddenly glared at her and his mind went blank instantly.

* * *

**Cliff Hangie in the most inappropriate time. I know, it sucks but bear with me people! I have a lot going on in my outside world so suddenly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UPDATE.

* * *

**"Um..." Sasuke was blank. What should he answer? Sakura was looking at his expression carefully.

"We... we were friends, team mates." He said in a bit of a hurry.

"Ah." Sakura nodded as she turned her gaze into something else.

((fast forward!!!))

Hours have passed and all they did was question and answer. When people take a peek inside Sasuke's apartment and see Sasuke talking to thin air, they just shake their heads. They convinced themselves that years with a snake like Orochimaru did these things to people.

-

Ghost Sakura and Sasuke were talking when they heard a grumble. Sasuke placed a hand on his tummy and sighed. "I guess I skipped lunch."

"It's my fault. I'm sorry!" Sakura stood up and dashed away.

Sasuke stood up quickly and followed her. And they were in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" sasuke asked.

"I'm gonna cook for you. It's my fault you didn't eat your lunch." Sakura was trying to open the cupboards but no use, her hands just passed through them.

Sasuke sighed, "Still stubborn even in the afterlife."

"Why are you staring at me?" Sakura asked.

"Because you look stupid. YOU are a ghost. YOU can't hold things." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed then slumped away.

Sasuke took out some ingredients then started to cook with Sakura behind him all the time. Sasuke being hungry, set the fire in the stove to high to cook the food faster. Sakura's eyes stayed on the fire.

-

_"Start the bonfire!"_

_"Hey little girl... wanna stay close to that fire???"_

_-_

"Sakura."

"Huh? What?" She suddenly stared at Sasuke.

"You're staring at my food. Do ghosts eat normal food?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. But I don't feel hungry so no worries." She sat on the chair across Sasuke's.

"Why can you sit on chairs when you can't even hold things?" Sasuke suddenly wondered while he finished cooking and placed the food on the table.

"I dunno." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke looked at her and saw that her face was serious and it looked like she was in a deep thought.

"Remember something?" Sasuke asked.

There was a short pause before Sakura spoke.

"There was a bonfire... it was dark..."

Sasuke stopped eating and listened more. "Go on..."

"It was cold... and... and... trees... the smell of trees..."

Sasuke wondered. "What are you talking about?"

Sakura suddenly sighed then looked at his face. "I... don't remember."

Sasuke took a deep breath then continued eating. But he can't help but wonder what she was talking about. With all the bonfire, trees and stuff.

_"What was she describing?"_ He thought.

After eating, Sasuke cleaned up and he noticed that Sakura is too quiet.

Sasuke took a seat beside her and he immediately felt her cold presence. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at him. "It's like... I need to remember something very important and tell it to some high person or something."

"The Hokage?"

"That's it! The Hokage!" Sakura answered immediately.

"What are you gonna tell her?" Sasuke asked.

That bummed Sakura. "That's the part I can't remember."

Then Sasuke remembered something. "What you said earlier, you know, the bonfires and the trees, what was that?"

"I don't know. I just saw it on my mind." Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke glanced at the wall clock and decided that he needs some rest from all what's happened that day.

He stood up then stopped. "Where will you sleep?"

"I don't feel sleepy." She said, I'll just stay here.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded then procceeded to his room.

-

It was midnight and Sasuke was sound asleep when he heard screams from his living room. He jolted up then he remembered that Sakura's ghost was there. He took out a kunai and activated his sharingan. He ran towards the living room and was expecting some bad guy but he just saw Sakura's ghost leaning on the wall, her face was scrunched up in pain and she looked super scared.

Sasuke ran towards her, "Are you okay?"

"Blood... it hurt... so much... laughter... they were laughing at the pain they've caused..." Her eyes were fixed on thing air and she looked like she was stabbed with a million kunai.

Sasuke was confused. "What are you talking about?"

-

_"Soul... replacement... t-tech...nique..."_

_-_

"What???" Sasuke asked, getting impatient.

"I remember." She said in a whisper.

"What?"

"I REMEMBER!"

* * *

**There. Cliff hangie. I just love OOC characters!!! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**FINALLY.

* * *

**"I REMEMBER!" Ghost Sakura shouted.

"What do you remember exactly?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Ghost Sakura looked frightened. She looked like she was going crazy. Sasuke was confused and terrified at the same time. Confused because some memory just frightened the wits out of her, and terrified because a very scared ghost is currentlt living with him and he doesn't know how to calm her down.

"Tell me." Sasuke asked her.

She shook her head. "I am but to tell only one person."

"And who is that?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

That threw her off.

"Some… old woman?" She had her face scrunched up. "I don't remember who but I remember now what I was supposed to tell her."

Sasuke sat at the sofa. He was in deep thought. He had a strong gut feeling that the old woman is Tsunade. The problem was, how is he gonna explain everything?

"I'm sorry for making you worry." She had a sincere tone.

Ghost Sakura sat beside him. She was looking down while she played with her hands. Unconsciously, Sasuke placed a hand on hers but just like before, his hand just passed through.

"You should go back to sleep." The ghost said.

Sasuke didn't have any second thoughts on her offer. He was dead tired. Sasuke left the living room and entered his room.

Ghost Sakura was alone again. She didn't turn off the lights this time. A small sound makes her jump. She was very uneasy. And those weird and dark flashbacks kept on popping on her head.

"The forest was dark…" She muttered. "…and scary."

She was putting into words what she was seeing in her ghostly mind.

"Blood…it kept flowing out. Green light… it stopped the blood."

Unknown to her, someone was silently listening from the dark shadows.

"The fire… the laughter…" she continued. Her face held a hypnotized expression.

"The smell of burning wood… the damp, cold forest…" She stopped then a gasp escaped from her lips.

-

Morning came and Sasuke was sitting on his bed. He was hugging a pillow while he was in deep thought.

"Forest? Blood? Fire?" he thought. "It doesn't make sense."

"GOOD MORNING!!!"

Sasuke almost threw the pillow. A very cheerful ghost just startled him and disrupted his train of thoughts.

"Good morning." He said, giving her a subtle nod.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked.

"Bacon." He said.

Ghost Sakura nodded then went out of the room. Sasuke laid back, an arm on his forehead. He stared at the ceiling. What was Ghost Sakura recalling last night? He was distracted again when he smelled something yummy.

Then something hit him.

"I just instructed a ghost to cook."

Sasuke jumped out of his bed and ran into the kitchen. He was expecting his kitchen burned but what he saw shocked him. The ghost just finished cooking the bacon he asked for.

"Hungry?" She smiled at him.

He gave her a nod. Sasuke slowly walked towards the table to grab a chair without taking his eyes off of her. When he was seated, he took a deep breath.

"How did you do that?"

"Cook bacon?" I uh… put it on the pan then cook it?"

Sasuke almost choked at her answer. "No, I meant, how did you do THAT?" He asked pointing at her hand that was holding the fork.

"Oh." Sakura understood. "I don't know. I tried to concentrate and it worked."

Sasuke started eating. While he was munching, he started thinking again.

What if everything was a dream? If so, is Sakura still alive? Did Tsunade really let him back at Konoha that easy? And this ghost of Sakura… why is she trying to remember old memories when she's dead?

A lot of questions bombarded his mind. He didn't even notice that the ghost in front of him was gone.

"Sakura?" He called.

After a quick shower, he sat on the sofa. Somehow, he wasn't used to not seeing Sakura's ghost with him. Where is she anyway? It took him thirty more minutes before Sasuke decided to look for her.

He ran outside and looked around. It was useless to ask and rain clouds were forming.

"Shit." He said under his breath. "If I were a ghost, where would I be?"

The more specific question was, "If I were Sakura's ghost, where the hell would I be?"

-

Sasuke ran around Konoha, unsure where to go next after one place. When he arrived at the entrance of Konoha, he finally saw her. She was just standing there, her back facing him. She seemed to be waiting for something.

It was already dark and the street lamps illuminated her figure.

"Sakura." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

She didn't look back. Sasuke walked closer to her then called her name several times but still, she didn't look back.

"Time is running out." She said almost inaudible.

"What? Why?" Sasuke's face became serious.

Sakura finally faced him. "I need to see Tsunade. It's her. She's the one I need to talk to."

Sasuke nodded, "But… how can you do that? I thought I'm the only one that could see you?"

"Right… that's why I need your help."

Sasuke nodded then saw the guard on the gate staring at her.

"Let's continue our talk at my house." He decided. She agreed.

-

Sasuke and the ghost sat on the sofa, Sasuke drinking some hot tea.

"What's your plan?" He asked.

"Actually, I just need you to be my body."

"What do you mean? You're gonna take over me?" Sasuke asked.

She nodded. Sasuke noticed that she was not very lively and she looked like she was weak.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I told you, there's no more time. I'm gonna be gone soon and you might never see her again."

Sasuke gasped. "See… her? See Sakura? See you?"

She nodded. "Your minds have been played around."

Sasuke got her message. There was still a small chance that Sakura's alive. And that she's somewhere, waiting for a rescue.


	7. Chapter 7

**UPDATE! People are messaging me to update or else they will eat me alive. So here! Please enjoy and leave a review!**

* * *

Sasuke paced back and forth in the living room. Sakura's ghost looked paler than usual and more see through. Her face was aghast and she felt restless. Sasuke stopped after a few minutes and stared down at the ghost sitting on the sofa.

"This is complicated." Sasuke placed a hand on his forehead.

"Please, Sasuke..." Sakura sounded like she's about to cry.

"But..." Sasuke sighed. "How will it work? You inside me... no one would believe it!"

"We can at least try." She stood up and without a warning entered Sasuke's body.

Sasuke fell on his knees as he groaned in pain. He felt like his insides were being twisted and burned at the same time. A few minutes of struggling pain passed and Sakura's ghost left his body. Sakura was panting and he was still on his knees.

"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke!" Sakura looked worried and crouched beside Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head as he stood up, "What was that?!"

"I-I thought I could take over your body and... and... but no... it won't work... I don't know how." Sakura was stopping herself from crying.

Sasuke looked at her worried expression and wondered if ghosts can cry and let some tears out. He quickly discarded the thought and concentrated with the matter at hand. He looked outside the window and saw that it was raining hard.

"Why can't you just tell me what you need to say?" Sasuke asked as he looked back at Sakura.

"I don't know." She answered with a tired voice. "It's in my mind but something's stopping me..."

Knocks on the door were heard and the two looked at the door. Sasuke sighed as he answered the door. When he saw who it was, he was a bit surprised.

"Sensei... Naruto..." Sasuke looked at the two.

"Can we come in?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke nodded and let them in. Naruto was unusually silent and as they sat on the sofa, Sakura's ghost floated away and stood beside Sasuke.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"We just wanted to check up on you, that's all." Kakashi said.

"Okay?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He sensed that it was about something else.

"We're just worried, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I heard that people are saying that you're losing your mind and kept talking to thin air. Some ANBU even heard you talking to Sakura."

Sasuke looked to his right where the ghost stood.

"Just... let it go, teme." Naruto smiled at him. "Just let Sakura go..."

"Naruto, I-..."

"Naruto's right, Sasuke." Kakashi stood up and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You've got to let her go. Move on."

Sasuke sighed and as the two left, he sat down on the sofa and rested his chin on his hands. He looked at the reflection in the television screen. Although Sakura's ghost sat beside him, she had no reflection. It was only him sitting on the sofa. Sasuke rested his back and took deep breaths.

"I can sense that their words trouble you." She said in a whisper loud enough to hear.

Sasuke didn't say anything. His thoughts were scattered. Nothing made sense to him anymore. What if Kakashi and Naruto were right? What if Sakura's ghost is just his imagination and his guilt that somehow, if he was there, he could've saved Sakura? What if he had returned to Konoha earlier? What if he's really losing his mind? Questions clouded his mind as he tried to think the most sensible and rational explanation to what was happening.

"Please... help me." She whispered in his ear.

"Sakura, I want to help you. I just don't know how!" Sasuke covered his face with his hands. "Tell me what to do..."

He felt her cold hand touch his cheek and shortly after that, he felt her cold dry lips. He felt her inhale before moving towards his ear...

"Wake up..."

* * *

**Lemme twist this story a little bit. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Since this story is the one people are reviewing, I guess I'll postpone my other stories and focus on this one. Sorry if I'm updating too long! Anyways, just quick reminders: I do not own Naruto. Characters are OOC. Chapters starting from here are either short or very long. So anyway, enjoy! R & R!**

* * *

Sasuke raised a very confused eyebrow at the girl. He was told to wake up. Why would he wake up when he was wide awake?

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Huh? What?" Sakura asked, answering Sasuke with her own confused look.

"You just told me to wake up." Sasuke said. "I'm not even a bit sleepy."

"I said that?"

Sasuke stared at her. What was happening? He was more confused and his thoughts became unclear. He sat back on the sofa as the ghost floated back and forth in front of him. He looked at her from time to time only to see her troubled expression. He was on to something. If Naruto and Kakashi can't help him, he'd solve the problem himself.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?" She smiled as she looked down at him.

"Tell me," He took a deep breath. "Tell me what you remember before you died." It was only on pure chance that Sasuke was working on. He knew from the beginning that Sakura's ghost had knocked her memories out and asking her to remember something from her past wasn't really a clever move.

"I told you. I don't know. I don't remember!" Sakura growled in annoyance as she crossed her arms.

Sasuke's face was calm, as always. "But you told me that you remember what you needed to say. You remembered who you needed to tell it to; some high person."

Sakura's eyes widened. He was right but why did she forget something so important? Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something when her body suddenly started to fade.

"Oh no... no... not yet!" Sakura panicked.

"What?! What's happening?!" Sasuke asked, panicking at the sight of Sakura fading away.

"We... we're too late. Oh no..." Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Her fading away was slowing but it wasn't stopping either.

"Sakura, just tell me what you needed to tell!" Sasuke pleaded, almost, but it was evident in his voice.

"I can't... I can't remember!" Sakura was in tears. Her face was washed with pain and Sasuke felt guilty for not being able to do something.

Sasuke was frantic. He didn't know what to do. No book, no lesson, no scroll, and no technique ever trained him for what was happening. He showed restraint on his face. He looked serious as serious as he always was but deep inside he felt weak. Deep inside he knew he was in pain. He couldn't bear what was happening and what made it worse was that he couldn't do anything.

"Sasuke please..." Sakura sobbed.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed Sakura's hand. To the surprise of them both, Sasuke was able to hold the ghost's hand like she was in the flesh.

As Sasuke held her hand, everything stopped. Sakura stopped fading and time stood still. The wind stopped blowing and the people outside stopped breathing.

"Sakura, no..."

Sakura stared at the boy in front of him. His head was lowered but Sakura noticed tears dropping on the floor.

"No... not yet." Sasuke said as he tried his best not to show his face and cracked voice.

"What... happened?" Sakura looked around and saw that everything was still. "It... stopped."

"Just... give me some time. A few hours... I-I'll figure something out. I promise." Sasuke dropped her hand and turned his back to her. He wasn't ready to let her see him with his weakness.

Sakura smiled and walked closer to him. She raised her arms and hugged the fragile Uchiha from behind. Sasuke was shocked. She should've felt cold but no, she was very warm and the warmth radiating from her was very comforting; almost making him sleepy.

"Sasuke..." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Time started flowing again and Sasuke heard the wind blowing.

"You have to wake up..." The warmth was gone.

"...and let me go."

* * *

**THERE! Just another cliff hangie so you guys can run after me like an angry mob! Please leave a review! Reviews make me a happy bunny!**


End file.
